gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Evo 2
Mega Man Evo 2 is the sequel to Mega Man Evo. It was developed and published by Capcom. It uses similar gameplay, with improvements as well. Story The story of the game is that Dr. Wily has returned, and is bringing 8 new robot masters to help him conquer the world. Mega, Roll, and Belle must stop him again. Meanwhile, a mysterious new robot appears, and is determined to destroy Megaman. Characters Playable Characters Megaman - Our hero, Megaman retains all his abilities from the first game, as well as a Mega Booster, that allows him to glide for short periods of time, and slide quickly across the ground. He also utilises Rush to help him. Roll - Mega's sister, Roll has a Roll Buster, and a Roll Sword. Roll has all the abilities of Megaman, as well as increased agility, but lowered strength. She also utilises Beat, instead of Rush. Belle - A robot master-turned hero, Belle has her Belle Buster, and laser swords, as well as gymnastic abilities, and a weapon that allows her to take control of her enemy. Belle uses these techniques to reach areas Megaman and Roll can't. She also utilises Tango, a green robot cat upgraded for combat by Dr. Light. All robot masters from Mega Man Evo - By pre-ordering from certain stores, and downloading them, you can play as the 8 robot masters from Mega Man Evo. Cut Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, and Time Man, all using their respective powers as well as a newly added melee weapon. NPCs Dr. Light - A brilliant scientist who developed Megaman, Roll, Rush, Beat, Tango, Eddie, and Auto, Dr. Light provides upgrades, and useful tips to beat Dr. Wily. Eddie - Eddie is a red, trash-can like robot with 2 legs and big eyes, Eddie was made to carry items to Mega Man. He is used by using an Eddie Call, which can be purchased at the shop for 30 screws each. Eddie pops the item out of a hatch atop his head. Eddie was originally made as a walking suitcase, but found other purpose. Auto - A big green robot made by Dr. Light to be his assistant around the lab. Auto is helpful, but slightly dumb. Auto also helps run the shop, and loves the eat screws. 'Bad Guys' Dr. Wily - An evil scientist bent on conquering the world, he has returned to cause mayhem upon the Earth. He's brought 8 new robot masters, and is ready to destroy Megaman. Break Man - Returning, Break Man continues to be mysterious, and fights the hero on occasion. Break Man does blast a Hothead before he can successfully kill Roll though, making her wonder, since she was the only person to see him. Zero - The same blonde robot we saw in the first Mega Man Evo, Zero appears as a boss, but later saves Megaman from Wily. It is revealed in this game that Zero was a man, but Wily cybernetically turned him into a cyborg, and wiped his memory. Iris - Iris was supposed to be Wily's equivalent of Roll, and partially succeeded. Iris has brown hair, wears what looks like a blue cadet uniform, and speaks in a British accent. Iris is fought as a boss, where she fights in a dragon mech-suit, and is then captured by Zero, who takes her to a Robot Rehibilitation Center. She enjoys playfully taunting the good guys. Bass - Bass was designed by Wily to be Megaman's equal, and was a complete success. Bass has all of Megaman's abilities, as well as other tactics. Bass is yellow and black, with 2 crests on his head. Bass is very brash and arrogant, thinking he is the best robot ever, and that everyone needs to know that. Treble - Bass's equivalent of Rush, Treble looks like a purple wolf, who can merge with Bass transforming him into Super Bass (Not the Nicki Minaj song) who can fly around, and shoot lasers everywhere. Reggae - A robot peacock that was supposed to be like Wily's equivalent to Beat, but was a failiure. All Reggae really does is talk a lot and annoy you. Reggae does give some valuable tips without meaning to though. Metal Man - Metal Man was made by Wily for 1 sole purpose: destruction. Metal Man uses the Metal Blade, a lighting fast blade, that can cut through anything like butter (except walls) Metal Man also moves very fast while bombarding you with blades. He is red, with glowing red eyes, and a blade on his forehead. Wood Man - Wood Man is a robot made entirely out of wood (hence his name), and was used for nature perservative reasons. His weapon is the Leaf Shield, which sends a bunch of rocket-propelled leaves around him, and hurl towrd his enemies if necessary. Flash Man - Flash Man is the completed version of Time Man, and can now stop time completely. His weapon is the Flash Stopper, which stops time for a brief period of time. Flash Man is blue with a stopwatch atop his head, and a broad face. Bubble Man - Bubble Man was made for underwater exploration, but can't walk. So he swims. Bubble Man's weapon is the Bubble Lead, a rock-hard bubble shot at the enemy. Bubble Man looks like a mechanical scuba diver. Quick Man - Quick Man was made by Wily to destroy Megaman, and he does his job joyfully. He is fastest tobot master invented. His weapon is the Quick Boomerang, which goes at a high speed crashing into the enemy. He is red with a golden boomerang on his forehead. Heat Man - A robot with a design based off Fire Man, Heat Man was made by Wily to incinerate Megaman. Heat Man's weapon is the Heat Blast, a ball of fire shot at the enemy at high speeds. Heat Man looks like a large golden lighter at first, but then opens up to reveal a robot within. Air Man - A robot made by Wily for combat, he has the power of 40 000 fans. Air Man's weapon is the Air Shooter, which shoots tornadoes at his foes. Air Man is blue with a huge fan in the middle of his body, instead of a mouth. He hates it when leaves get caught in his fan. Crash Man - Crash Man was designed for blowing things up, and relishes that role. Crash Man's weapon is the Crash Bomber, which is a bomb that attaches itself to whatever it is it's designated to blow up, and explode. Crash Man is red with a visor that can cover his face. Trivia *When discovering his past, Zero says "What am I even fighting for?" referencing the famous line from Mega Man X4. *If Elec Man fights Quick Man, Quick Man will say "I've taken your place, old timer." referencing the fact that Elec Man was the fastest before Quick Man Category:Mega Man Category:Video Games Category:Games